Times are Changing
by Robbie2
Summary: AmeliaDelbert JimEveryone else. Will war break up the couple and will Jim be able to help?
1. Dear Diary

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of this, it all belongs do Disney (Damn them!).  Im just having fun, go on, have fun too….

Chapter 1

"We are really doing this, aren't we, I never thought I'd see the day when, oh, how do I look" I said flustered, worrying about meeting his relations and of course worrying about what I looked like, remember the first impression is everything.  The reply consisted of 

"Amelia, dearest, you look just beautiful" he can be really cute sometimes, more so than I think he knows.  "Really there is nothing to worry about.  There will only be a few of them here, Im sure of it.  My family is spread all over the galaxy, only a few live in this area and Im sure that they're not that interested in what one of their distant relations is doing. Now, how do I look?"  I looked to see Delbert smiling at me with those big eyes of his, I curled up inside but just smiled back and we linked arms.  He is so warm, and I couldn't help but hold onto him tightly as we walked up to the great house that he had arranged to meet his 'few' relations in.  Walking along the cobble path up to the door we talked about the future and what we were going to do, Im not quite sure what the outcome was though, he seemed to want to stay here, on Montresseur that is.  Truly my heart is still on the Legacy, but Im sure he will change.  

We walked up the four stairs to the great oak door, it was surely over 12ft tall and quite magnificent but totally overdone in my personal opinion.  Delbert knocked on the door three times, it must have been a special code because I was totally unprepared for what greeted me the other side of the door.  The door was opened and the hall was filled with about 150, maybe more, of his relatives.  When I saw them my eyes opened wide, I took a deep breath and swallowed whilst looking around the room trying to work out how I was going to talk to all these people.  Delbert must have spent ages arranging this, how did I not notice, I notice everything! They were all clapping and there was myself and Delbert, standing at the top of the stairs.  This is when Delbert took my hand in his and led me down the stairs onto the main floor where everyone swarmed around us. It seemed like the whole congregation asked me questions at once.  Everyone wanted to see the ring that now takes pride of place on my finger, Im still so shocked at how beautiful it is. Although Im still getting used to wearing a ring Im not taking it off for anything or anyone.  After approximately an hour of close interrogation from his relatives, I finally got to meet Delbert's parents, I could mix Delbert and his farther up very easily, their so alike, except Hubert has a serious stammer which made conversation quite difficult, but him and his wife were pleasant enough.  It's a shame my parents aren't around to see what im doing, or my sister for that matter. Who would have thought that me, Captain Katherine Amelia would be getting married, to an astrophysicist for that matter!  I really do love him, although I have never truly loved anything other than my ship before.  It must be love, mustn't it?  I never realised how caring and sensitive he really is, that is until he helped me back on treasure planet, although I still believe that a cup of tea would have been good enough.  

Although its hard having guests staying all the time, we are coping. The house is plenty big enough for the four of us but I certainly can here Jim making an awful noise stomping from one room to another on the other side of the house and although his presence is wearing the company of Sarah is making up for that fact.  Even though I want some personal time alone with Delbert it is quite pleasant having another female to talk to, she even brought up the subject of children!  I explained that children would not suit me, as they wouldn't.  Im a captain of a ship and although I haven't been on a voyage since Treasure planet im not going to ground myself almost permanently as children would most certainly do.  Then she asked me what Delbert felt about this matter, which threw me a bit, as I seriously have no clue.  Delbert is good at hiding his feelings, or he has been since we docked at Crescentia.  He seems to be a little distant at present and I can't understand why, I will have to talk to him about it.  Jim should be getting his acceptance into the Interstellar Academy shortly; I believe I wrote an adequate recommendation for him.  It will be good for Jim to see where he is going in life, which means that we will only have one semi permanent resident here.  Unfortunately at the moment, I don't know where my life is going; the Legacy is docked at port and has been for the past month.  Although helping to rebuild the Benbow Inn is extremely rewarding, it's not quite what I spent five years at the Academy for.  Im a spacer, and that is what I will always be.    

Anyway, I believe that today went really well in as much as I got along with his parents and relatives.  I shall take comments like "ooh, isn't she pretty" and "What a nice accent" as complements.  Must go, my tea is cold and when im not with him I have no idea what he is up to, and considering Delbert managed to organise a gathering of such stature without me noticing, I better pay more attention to what he gets up to in the future.  

Amelia dated the page and rested the book on the leather-covered desk, closing the pot of ink and putting the pen away.  As soon as she had done that her ears pricked up as a creaking sound emerged from behind her, she turned around to see Delbert trying his hardest to sneak into the room.

"What are you doing" Enquired Amelia after letting out a small laugh.  Delbert walked infront of the desk and looked at her.

"Well, I wondered where you were, tea's ready. Oh, umm Jim and Sarah have been back from the town and have been well engaged in the kitchen preparing tea, well before I left to find you that is, was, hmm. What's that you're writing in?" Delbert said making an exaggerated look at the book that Amelia was trying to hide beneath her elbows.

"What's what?" she snapped quickly

"That book, there, the one under your elbows, anything I would be interested in?"  he walked around the desk looked over her shoulders, she turned her head and looked at Delbert with a slight grin and said

"Oh, nothing important, just some charts and maps and some such, nothing that would interest you.  Did you say that tea's ready?" She took the book and placed it in a draw beneath the desk and carefully turned and removed the key.  She placed the key in a pocket out of the sight of Delbert.  

"You're changing the subject" he said in a playful tone

"I know" Said Amelia before turning her head and staring at her husband to be "Are you going to escort me to dinner or not?" she continued in a rather more snooty voice.  Standing up from her seat she took Delberts arm and the two walked into the dining hall where Jim and Sarah were already sitting around the table.  

~ This was an angst/romance story, but it had changed to have a bit of action in it too, so therefore I Unofficially call this an angst/romance/action/adventure story!  Oh and its pretty slushy until chapter 6/7 (which haven't actually been written yet, planned but not written!)

Im taking a lesson from Mia LeighArc (Hiya) and writing stuff about what I have experienced in my life, Im doing my best to keep the characters 'in character' but if I fail just give me a little nudge, a friendly tap on the shoulder, a whisper in my ear etc.  You get the idea.  R&R!  ~ 


	2. The Dinner

Chapter 2

"So Delbert, Amelia when's the umm, magic date" Jim said whilst stuffing chicken into his mouth.  The pair stopped eating and looked at each other, Delbert picking up a napkin off the table and wiping his mouth with it

"We haven't decided yet have we Amelia?  When we do it will only be a small thing" he said looking at her

"Delbert" She said stretching the word "You described the family gathering as small, how small exactly do you mean?" squinting slightly .

"Just a few close relatives, maybe a family friend or two, nothing much.  Oh and of course you two" he said looking at Sarah.

"Anyway I don't think we should be discussing this at the dinner table"  Said Amelia, again trying to change the subject.

"Ok, I understand, give you more time to think about it - Where are you going for your honeymoon then?" Jim said knowing he was pushing his luck 

"Mr. Hawkins, did you not hear what I just said, I do not believe we should be discussing such plans at the dinner table." She coughed lightly and carried on "You should be getting your reply from the Academy soon, how do you feel about it" doing her best not to return to the previous subject.

"Yeah, I think its good, they were good about my past though, actually more than I thought they were going to be" Jim looked up at Amelia gave her a knowing look and a thank you in one.  Delbert looked up and at the two and tried to decipher the looks they were exchanging but failed.

"Anyway Jim im glad you know what your going to be doing for the next 5 years, when I was your age I had no idea.  Mind you in my day things were so much different and things just happened in such.." 

"Delbert…please, you're making me feel old," said Amelia cutting in with a smile on her face.

"Hmm, yes, im just glad that you know where you're going in life" continued Delbert

"Me too, its strange to think that my little boy is all grown up, and now going to the interstellar academy!"

"Muuuum!" Jim whined whist his face slowly turned a red colour. "You always do that"

"Do what?" exclaimed Sarah knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Look It doesn't matter, just,  can we please change the subject"

"Oh, Jim, one more thing, when do you go for your interview, at the academy I mean?"

"I've already been Doc,"

"Oh"

"went last week.  I had to talk to a bloke called Roderick for half an hour"

"You don't mean Colonel Roderick do you, by any chance?" said Amelia very inquisitively.

"Yes, I think he was a colonel, he had loads of medals on his uniform and a slight limp in his right leg, not that makes him a colonel.  Thinking about it yes he was, he said it when he introduced himself" Jim continued to clean his plate with his knife, scraping all the small bits if vegetables into a neat pile ready to be picked up with his fork.  

"Hmm" Amelia mused

"Do you know him then?" said Jim hearing her

"As a matter of fact, I do, and if you would kindly call him by his full title I would be much happier.  You see, it was my fault he ended up with a limp" She finished in a slightly triumphant tone.  On hearing this, Delbert choked on the drink he was taking sips of and whilst wiping the escaping juice off from around his mouth he replied    

"Amelia, dear, how exactly did you give him a limp"

"I really do hate to change the subject, but still, I don't believe subjects like this are best discussed about the dinner table" Amelia said with a sense of authority and control.

"Delbert, are you finished there" said Sarah ready to take away the used dishes

"Sarah, don't move, remember you are not at the Benbow at the moment, you are officially our guests.  Delbert, if you would help me take out the dishes." Amelia said beckoning to Delbert.  He took a few seconds to recognise the request but then stood up and picked up his and Sarah's plates and made a dash for the door to the kitchen after his faience that was already half way through the door.   

~~#~~

Once the door had closed Delbert placed the dirty plates on the draining board of the sink and walked over to Amelia who was now placing spoons in the pudding bowls.  

"Amelia, dear, what exactly happened with Roder…Err…Colonel Roderick, I mean you didn't actually cause the… did you?"

"Don't be daft, you don't think I could have done something like…! Do you really believe that I would do something like that?  You do, don't you "

"NO, of course not, its just when you didn't give an answer back at the table, I thought, well you can understand why I thought, w-w-what I did, I mean it's a logical" replied Delbert getting very flustered and hot under the collar.  

"Calm down, your becoming hot under the collar again"

"No im not" he said argumentatively 

"Yes you are, your stuttering and mixing up your words, look, I understand, now you should understand that if it wasn't for me, Colonel Roderick wouldn't even have a leg to get a limp on" She said putting the four bowls on a tray.  Doppler sighed and put his hand onto his forehead and leant against the wall. 

"Im apologise, I mean, I apologise, hmm, I don't know why I could even think that you could do something like that" Delbert said in a very apologetic tone.

Amelia turned around and touched Delbert's muzzle transferring a small lump of cream from her finger to sit on the end of Delbert's nose.  He twitched his nose before turning back to Amelia.  "It's because you know I would," She said playfully.  She looked at him in a very satisfied and confident way before picking up the tray.

"Open the door for me please dear"

"Amelia, when exactly are we going to get married" Delbert said in a semi-serious tone, with that Amelia stopped and put the tray down.

"We have only been engaged for five days, don't you think we should take our time over this.  I want this to be perfect"

"You want everything to be perfect dear," he said jokingly

"And this will be no exception, now open the damn door" once again in a playful tone.   

"Ok, ok, I can get a hint, but, one more thing"

"What is it now" she said and looked into his eyes

"Well, why did Jim look at you like he owes you something earlier?" 

"When, I don't remember that" 

"Yes you do, you do, earlier, something about his academy acceptance" said Delbert trying to present his argument the best he could quickly.  Amelia picked up the tray and placed her back up against the door.

"My dear, you shall never know!" and with that she licked the cream of the finger on her right hand and opened the door by pushing it open with her back then doing a stylish twist making her face forward.  The door closed behind her and she heard a loud "Hey!" from the other side of the door.

~~#~~

Once Delbert had followed Amelia into the kitchen and the door had closed Jim immediately turned to his mum and stared.

"What?" was the reply to his stare

"Why do you always do that, especially in front of the Captain?" he exclaimed in a very annoyed tone

"Do what James, don't know what you're talking about" but she knew perfectly well

"You always embarrass me, and doing it in front of the Captain, that's just great, she must think im a ten year old.  She notices and hears everything, I want to make a good impression in front of her and it's a little hard with you calling me a little boy!"

"Look Jim, no matter how old you are you will always be my little boy, building solar surfers and generally causing trouble. Ha, you have changed so much since the last time the police bots gave you a 'lift' home."

"Yes, I have changed, im 16 now and your still coming into my bedroom at night to tuck me in, its not necessary anymore, its just, well, embarrassing."

"Only just 16 Jim, look you're all I have got left, when you leave all I will have is Ben and although he is nice company, he is not my little boy" she said lovingly

"I know but that's just it, im not a little boy anymore mum.  I have grown up, I will be off to the academy soon and.."

"I know, I just don't want to loose you, it seems all your life you have got yourself into situations where I thought I might loose you.  First it was trouble with the police, and then it was going to treasure planet in which I still don't think you're telling me the whole story.  I can't believe that the pirates just gave themselves up like that. Anyway, and now your going to the academy for five years.  What am I going to do without you?" She said sadly

"Ahh mum, you'll do just fine without me, when I was there I was always getting myself into trouble anyway.  I will write every week" said Jim trying to make Sarah feel better.      

"Promise?"

"Promise" replied Jim

"And you'll stay out of trouble?"

"Yes - Promise" he said with a whine 

"And you'll tell me if anything's wrong"

"Muuum, you're doing it again"

"Ok, so the tucking in thing can stop, but I will never stop loving him" she replied 

"Huh?"'

"What, What have I done to embarrass you now?" she said annoyed 

"You said 'never stop loving him'"

"No I didn't, can't have done"

"You did, you said loving him, loving who?" said Jim getting interested 

"I meant loving you, that's what meant to say, look, its late cant I make a mistake?"

"Not like that" Jim said emphasising the last word. 

"_hey_"

 They both turned around after hearing a muffled sound behind them and saw Amelia walking towards them with a smile on her face and carrying in the pudding bowls. 

"I have made rather large portions, I hope you don't mind but they just look so delicious I couldn't help myself" Jim looked at the extremely large portions of strawberries and cream just managing to stay inside the bowl, a surprised look followed as he never though Amelia ate so much. Then he turned to see the disgruntled doctor following her.    

Both Sarah and Jim gave a short sharp laugh after seeing Delbert sit down and covered their faces trying so disguise their smiles.

"What, what is it, why do I seem to be the joke around here, first I don't know what's going on and then im being laughed at."

"Oh calm down dear, your not the joke and will never be and the only reason that you don't know about jims interview is because it was a surprise for all of us." said Amelia noticing the small bit of cream still happily sitting atop Delbert's nose, and as did the others, she let out a small laugh before trying desperately to cover it up 

"What's so funny now?" Delbert said getting annoyed

"Nothing, honestly" Amelia said whilst handing around the pudding 

"As long as that is it, im too tired for all this today"

There was a long silence and Amelia, Jim and Sarah all looked at each other knowing all that he had done that day was to sort out some books from one pile in the hall into another pile, and the only reason he had done that was because Katherine had had a go about it.

"Shall, we start then" said Sarah trying her best to break the very awkward silence, the conversation slowly built up and the rest of the evening continued with light deliberation on subjects that were of no importance.  Of course not going near Amelia's private life for fear of being snapped at.  

The evening went past as all the others had done the past 3 days.  

"Good night, Amelia, Delbert, see you tomorrow, sweet dreams" said Sarah following Jim up the stairs 

"Night Sarah, Jim, early start tomorrow" Amelia replied 

"Yes, Goodnight Sarah, Jim, see you tomorrow" Delbert turned to Amelia as the two gave a short laugh and continued walking up the stairs to the guest room "What is it? What have the three of you found so irresistibly funny that you have had to laugh about me and actually in front of me.  Is it something I have said, if so please tell me now before I really get worked up"

"Don't get so worked up about it Delbert, you haven't said anything wrong" Amelia said pushing the chairs under around the table.  

"Then what is it, it has to be something, all three of you cant be laughing at something right in front of my nose, its physically impossi…" Delbert stopped and thought about it, his eyes then slowly focussed on the now partially runny drip of cream comfortably sitting on his nose.  Amelia came up and with a handkerchief wiped it off his nose.  Giving him a neat kiss on his cheek she put the handkerchief back in her pocket.  

"There ya go, spic and span" She laughed and headed towards the stairs flicking the light switch off as she went past, plummeting the room into almost total darkness.  The glow from the open fire cast a large shadow of Amelia's stunning figure on the wall as she stood on the bottom stair of the grand staircase.   Delbert just stood there and admired the woman that he had fallen in love with as she looked back and admired him.   

"Im having a shower, coming?" Amelia said playfully

"Umm, yes I think that would be a very good idea, I mean we have worked very hard today and it has been very hot out.  Yes a nice relaxing show…" Amelia now looking at him with a playful frown "Oh, Oh well, Yes, definitely, hmm, coming" he said realising what she meant and then correcting himself for sounding too eager.    

Delbert took Amelia's hand and the two of them walked side by side up the stairs, Delbert completely forgetting the embarrassment Amelia subjected him to earlier that evening.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, ok, I know not a lot happened in that one but, BUT you have to set the foundation first right?  I know where this story is going and I might change the genre, I dunno, things may change.  I also thought it was a bit long so this chapter has now become 2, you'll have to wait for the other half though.  Please, please, please review, otherwise I will probably die (well nothing quite as drastic as that but I will feel hurt).    One thing that I think would be a good idea on this site is a 'recommend to a friend' option, I dunno, just an idea! 

Keep Smiling ~ Robbie.


	3. Dear Diary 2

A/N: This chapter contains (only slightly) sexual content (kinda not really) at the end (but knida not). Anyhoo, just be warned.

Enjoy, NOW! LOL! 

'I never really thought about a 'magic date' as Jim so rightly put it, as I suppose it is really isn't it. Up and till now it feels like I have been married to Katherine for as long as I have known her, which I confess is not very long but it feels like years in my heart. So having to actually go through the whole ceremony seems even if anything a little pointless. Every time I want to talk to Katherine about the future she just fobs me off with excuses, such as, being too tired or she even was saying that its too early to talk about such arrangements. When has Captain Amelia ever been too tired? Surely love waits for no one, but then again I have just been saying do we really need to get married? Ahh, I get so confused, and she doesn't help, although if she did I would probably wish she didn't. Why is it that when it comes to astrophysics I can understand every nebula down to the last active galactic nucleus but when it comes to women, well I just don't understand them, their decision-making logic just baffles me. And also why do they spend so long in the washroom in the mornings? 

One thing that has got me confused was at tea this evening, why did Jim give her that look, what has she done to make Jim give her a look like that and then why didn't she tell me what she had done for Jim to give her a look like that? Instead of giving me a straight answer she decides to say 'you shall never know' which, as would do to anyone, raises a million questions in my head. I cant for the life if me decide what that means, I feel like Im back on board the Legacy, and under her command not her husband to be, or maybe this is what a husband feels like? This type of living is so new to me, maybe I will get used to it after a time, I will have to, I simply love her too much not to.

I must give myself a pat on the back! The family gathering went extremely well. I believe that all my time and hard work was worth the effort, seeing that look on Katherine's face was so…, I cant describe it, I had never experienced anything before quite like it in my whole life, I got this warm feeling inside and all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, well, I have had that feeling before, once, when I witnessed Miraya's Comet but it was never as nice and strong as this. I believe I liked it too. 

The parents liked Katherine much to my surprise. Mother has started talking to me since the accident, which is one good thing to talk about, although my farther still wishes not to have anything to do with me. I truly can't believe that so much has happened in the past year, which I have been totally oblivious to. I must sadly write that my father has had yet another heart attack, yet still he wishes not to see me, he must realise how worried I have been about him. I can't stop thinking about what might happen if something does happen to farther, what about mother? What will she do? She can't come and live hear, not with Sarah and Jim staying, Katherine and I would get no time together and she would have even more excuses not to talk about the future. And I honestly doubt weather my brother would oblige. Why is it when I think that everything is going to all right, doubt comes into my head and spoils everything, all I want is to be happy with Katherine, is that too much to ask for?

I am really getting used to having Katherine around the house, although I do still jump when she manages to sneak up behind me to enquire about what im doing, im still not quite sure how she does it. I tried to do the same today but I was found out before I had even entered the room, I never though my doors made such a racket, must fix that, although it does give me some warning for when Katherine is coming. Although I don't know why I really need any warning, she is my wife, or wife to be - to be exact. I wonder what she was writing in before tea today, it certainly wasn't maps or charts, the book was far too thick for that, could have it been a diary perhaps? I wonder what she writes in it. Maybe she writes about me in it. I shall never know, as it is a private thing and I must not think…I wonder if she has written about what she had done for Jim. No, that's absurd, I must not think about it, it might not even be a diary; it might be something totally different, yes that's what it probably is. I do really want to know what she had done though.'

Delbert thought he heard something sounding like light footsteps behind him and turned around to look. The door opened and Amelia came into the room, she was wearing a dressing gown and from what Delbert could see he thought that was all. He turned back and dated the page in his journal

"What's that dear?" Amelia asked as she walked over and stood behind him and placed a light hand on his shoulder. Delbert slowly closed the book and replied

"Oh, nothing dear, just some charts and maps." He smiled and on hearing this and seeing his face Amelia stopped what she was going to say and gave a blank expression, then realising she had been found out for before a smile formed and she sat next to him on the end of the bed. 

"Ah, I see." She said playfully

"Ok, well im ready for my shower now"

At this Delbert changed from his normal colour to an almost brilliant shade of red. He didn't know what to do. He tried to form a sentence but only the first letters of each word came out, several times. 

Amelia could see what he how he felt and placed a finger over his mouth stopping his speaking, or trying too. She picked up his hand and slowly led him into the bathroom, closing the door behind her

The room had now already filled up with steam as the shower had been running in anticipation of the couple. Vision was only slightly impaired but Delbert was glad of that remembering the boxers he was wearing. Amelia now in front of Delbert slowly dropped the silk gown down to her waste revealing the curves of her back. Delbert now was even more worried, it was total silence and seeing Katherine for the first time in the way he was made him feel that he inferior, physically and mentally, not knowing what to do next, if anything and not having a body that he would kill for as Katherine certainly did. She turned her head to see Delbert almost frozen.

"I-I-Im sorry, umm, I-Its-Its my fir.." she stopped him once again by placing a firm finger over his mouth after turning around to face him "I know, its my first too" she said very softly. The gown that had hugged her body had now fallen onto the floor and she was just standing there in front of Delbert, just Amelia, nothing else. Delbert now totally embarrassed just looked at her face with an almost scared expression.

"I take it you normally take a shower with your clothes on then?" she said with playful sarcasm in her voice.

"W-Well." Delbert stopped as Amelia came foreward and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Delbert getting slightly more confidence helped her and took it off revealing an almost flat chest. Amelia turned her head slightly surprised, she had not fallen in love with his body but his caring and loving mind, the eyes did something for as well. 

"Your clothes don't complement you enough doctor" 

He thought of a reply but then stopped as she undid hid belt with great accuracy and skill, even quicker than he could!

His trousers fell to the floor revealing the boxers that he'd wish would change from the red hearts to something a bit more respectable. She gave a short laugh and looked into his eyes very caringly and almost disappeared in a cloud of steam as she walked into the shower. Delbert just stood there not knowing what to do. Then suddenly he realised how stupid he was being. His courage allowed him to take off his embarrassing boxers and he slowly walked into the shower expecting anything. 

"Delbert" there was a pause as he thought whether to reply or not "Your still wearing your socks!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Im sorry for all that, it's a bit slushy I know but hey there ya go. I had to try and show how Delbert felt and how uneasy he was, and in my stupidity I couldn't think of anything else. So it is a bit 'eye closing' but if it wasn't it would have been crap because there would not have been anything! 

Please please tell me if you think there are too many diary entries, there will be one in the next chapter. I find its one good way of telling an 'untold' story, anyhoo, praise/flame give it to me!

Keep Smiling ~ Robbie. 


	4. Single Red Rose

"Delbert dear were late. I don't know how I could have let this happen" Amelia said whilst rolling her eyes, "Delbert, get up!" Already half dressed and trying to find a blouse that she wouldn't mind getting dirty in too much Amelia was walking around the room. 

"Delbert wake up" she insisted and leant over him repeating it louder this time. Suddenly the alarm clock that had been set an hour late went off in Delbert's ear. 

"Wahh" he said in a sleepy voice as his eyes opened and became accustomed to the light that was now pouring in from the curtains that Amelia had opened in her waking attempt . "Oh, hello dear" he said to her as she was still leant over him. He leant up and kissed her before pulling the bedclothes back up to his shoulders and thinking of continuing sleeping.

"Oh no you don't" came a playful reply to that as Amelia jumped of the bed and with one hard tug pulled the covers completely of him. 

"Hey!" 

"Look were late, we should be at the Benbow in half an hour and as you know darling, im never late, oh and by the way, how many of those boxers do you have?" She laughed and waited for a reply, she got none. Delbert slowly got out of bed and searched for his glasses on the bedside table. 

His searching came to a disappointing conclusion and then he realised that he awoke on the other side of the bed to what he normally does. Sure enough he leant over and there they were, placed neatly in front of the lamp. He placed them on and they immediately slid down his nose but weren't corrected. 

Amelia watched him then slowly walked out of the room to organise some breakfast. Whilst Delbert did his best to find some boxers without red hearts on, he noticed his journal on the dresser. 

*I wonder how it got there, I certainly didn't put it –did I* His thoughts ceased as he opened the wardrobe to choose the days attire. His eyes flicked over many suits of similar style and colour, maybe only a ruffle or two distinguishing them from one another. Spending time producing reasons for not wearing that particular one but then choosing one at random he laid it on his bed. 

"Hmm, I wonder that shoes to wear?" he murmured to himself 

"It doesn't really matter," said Amelia as she walked through the door holding a tray "were only helping over at the Benbow today" Delbert, quite surprised to get an answer to a question he said so quietly he could hardly hear it himself, looked up and saw Amelia carrying a tray. She lowered it and placed it on the end of the bed so he could see what it was carrying, as he was on his knees searching under the bed for shoes. 

"Why, Amelia, that's simply beautiful" He forgot about the shoes and stood up taking her hands in his. Delbert tried to lean over to steal a little kiss but was interrupted by 

"Nice boxers Doc!" 

"Nice boxers, Nice boxers" chirped Morph as he imitated Delbert on Jims shoulder.

"Mr. Hawkins, do you ever knock?" Amelia said trying to sound serious but failing due to 'the blob's' accurate impression of Delbert standing in his novelty boxers. 

Jim stepped outside, closed the door and knocked it

"Oh for heavens sake, come in" Jim did so looked at Amelia's bemused face, realising that he had caught the pair in a 'intimate' moment he kept his talk short. Delbert on the other hand had made a dash for the bed and pulled the bedclothes off the floor and over him in a desperate attempt to recover any dignity he had left left.

"Sorry" he gave quick smile then carried on "mum and me are leaving now for the Benbow, see you too later perhaps?"

Delbert gave a short cough to get Jims attention and replied 

"Yes Jim, we wont be long, we've just got a few things to sort out here, haven't we Amelia?" He turned his head to look back at his fiancée but was then interrupted, again. 

"Oh and a newspaper has arrived, I left it on the table in the hall, see ya round then" With that Jim left the room closing the door with morph following eagerly. 

"That's funny, I don't remember ordering a paper, and you didn't by any chance order a paper…." He stopped as he saw her eyebrows lift as if to say 'what do you think'. 

Delbert stood up, the bedclothes staying on the bed, and once again took his position in front of his fiancée. "Well, where were we?" he said softly as he took her hands in his

"Well, you were going to kiss me" At that, Delbert leant over to continue with what he was so rudely interrupted with but was halted as a finger came between their lips 

"And then I was going to tell you to that we are late and you haven't had any breakfast" Amelia looked at the tray on the bed. The thin silver vase containing a single candarian red rose accompanied the silverware perfectly. Delbert picked up the rose and put it to Amelia's nose, she amused him by sniffing it although she couldn't help doing it all the way up the stairs. Delbert placed he rose back in the vase after taking a light sniff himself. 

"Delbert"

"Yes?"

"No matter how beautiful those boxers are I doubt whether they are quite suitable for what we are just about to undertake." She said sarcastically

"Oh. Ah, I agree with you on that one, hehe" now realising that he was still standing in his boxers he moved the breakfast tray off his clothes and sat on the end of the bed and started putting his socks on. 

Amelia laughed and walked out the room. Delbert continued getting dressed whilst taking bites of toast and thought about what the day would entail. 

Nothing really happened in that chapter I know, that's why its so short. Still before I get complaints of wasting peoples time, it was and is a vital chapter in this story. 

Keep Smiling ~ Robbie.


	5. The beginning of the End

Suddenly the door slammed open and an apparently calm Amelia walked in.  She was carrying the newspaper folded in her hand and with the other she closed the door.  Delbert knew something was the matter by the way she entered the room.  Slamming doors was not one of Amelia's habits; she only did it if she wants to provoke a question and Delbert happily obliged.  

"What's the matter Amelia?" Delbert was now placing the last few specially placed ruffles in his cravat in front of the mirror.

"Oh nothing dear" there was a pause as Delbert waited for the rest of the explanation and Amelia mused over how to say it without sounding uncomfortable.  

"According to this pathetic excuse for a newspaper, it seems that the Interstellar Fleet is mobilizing.  It appears that the Procyon Armada has been attacking our ports again and as usual the bureaucrats and accountants that now run the navy seem to think it a good idea to charge in there with all guns blazing and try to stop them.  Of course, they will suffer heavy casualties.."

"The Procyon Armada?"

"No, of course not, our fleet will!  Standards have been slipping for ages, I saw it happening then and I can imagine its still happening now.  If they rush in there now they will loose half the fleet easily, the Procyon's are clever and tactful, and they fight in many styles some even we haven't seen before.  I truly can't believe they are even thinking of just rushing in there like that.  Our ports have only been attacked for a month, there's no way that they could have gathered enough intelligence in that time."  Her voice changing from anger to concern Amelia turned away from the reflection in the mirror that she was talking to and pondered on what terrible mistake she thought they were making.  Delbert stood up and put his hand on her tight shoulder, she immediately pulled away and continued thinking.  Her thoughts buried deep within her last true voyage, to treasure planet.  Although this time not thinking about Delbert but remembering about being a Captain and commanding a ship, her ship.  The one thing that had never let her down before, the only thing that she could truly trust and the one thing that she dreamed of commanding again.  

"Amelia, are you ok" interrupted the tour of the Legacy she was taking in her mind.

"Umm, Yes Doctor, Im fine thank you, sorry - Delbert"

"You can't let this thing upset you, the navy is in very capable hands and im sure they are making the right decisions" Delbert said in the most understanding voice he could do. "Your not in the navy anymore Amelia, remember that" The last sentence came out harsher than he expected and got an unexpected reply.  Amelia's head spun around and she looked at him with saddened eyes. She properly turned to face him and her eyes started watering over and a tear or two fell before shouting 

"I HATE THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL" There was a pause as Delbert was now totally stunned, was there a loyalty split in their relationship?  She didn't give him time to think as she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry on his shoulder.   Delbert hugged her in return and could only think of saying "there there Amelia, Its ok".  He hadn't realised how she felt towards her former job and especially her ship.

"Amelia, I think we need to talk" Amelia lifted her head to see what expression he was holding but then returned it to his shoulder.  She then let go of Delbert and sat down on the end of the bed her hands now covering her face.  There was a long silence as Amelia and Delbert just thought about what had happened, Amelia brushed a stray strand of hair from her face behind her ear and said

"No, I don't think we need to Delbert" he sighed and looked at her "im never going back to that way of life" She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes "Im not going to put anyone else in any danger, its stupid of me to think I could have two great things in life."

"But Amelia, you don't.."

"I have made my choice, im marrying you" Delbert tried interrupting but was cut off "And that's final, unless you don't want me to?"

"Why of course not, no, I mean of course I want to marry me, er, marry you" Delbert giving a slight shake of the head at every slip up.  She laughed through her tears and then wiped them away.  

"Im just going to get myself ready and then we must go, we're late enough" She walked into the bathroom and pushed the door to.  Delbert sat in a chair by the window and just thought about what had just happened.  Many things rushed through his mind, many things he had answers too and many things he didn't.  He was sure though that there was something she wasn't telling him, what it was though he had no idea but he decided that if she wanted to tell him she would, in her own time.  

"Delbert, are you ready to go" came a soft voice from behind him

Startled he turned around, she had done it again, she had managed to creep up behind him without being noticed.  

"Yes" he repeated slower this time "Yes", he re-focussed then removed his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief taken from his jacket pocket before getting up and flowing Amelia out of the room.

They walked the one and a half miles to the Benbow Inn silently, neither one of them talking.  Amelia wondering what Delbert was thinking and imagining how he was dealing with the slightly strange incident that happened earlier and Delbert thinking exactly the same about Amelia.  That was the longest time they had beet together without exchanging anything, a stolen kiss, a touch or even a look.  The deeper into the journey they went the more awkward it seemed to get.

Five minutes into the journey Amelia held out her hand, Delbert, without looking instantly took it and they continued the journey, as before, in silence.  Even though they were only a few inches from each other it was the furthest apart they had been since falling in love.

A/N:  My workload has just doubled so therefore im finding it hard to find the time to write, that's why this chapter is so short.  I realise that my previous chapter was short also,  but that has nothing to do with this one.  Ahh, Im talking crap, again.  Anyhoo, don't expect anything from me for a while, 2 weeks max!  

Keep Smiling and please review ~ Robbie


	6. Hand Delivered, Dear Diary 3

The day at the Benbow Inn started normally, in a similar fashion to what it had done the previous 3 days running.  Delbert, Jim and a few regulars who had volunteered to help with the re-build were up in the beams of the 3-floor building with Amelia on the ground giving orders in her own 'special' way whilst helping Sarah with the refreshments.  Ben was causing trouble and getting on peoples nerves by picking faults with every joint and nail and pulling somersaults on the roof at the same time, even more so than usual that day which didn't help Delbert concentrate on the job in hand as he was still thinking about what Amelia had said earlier that morning.

"Delbert" said Jim "Delbert!" 

"Woa, what, hmm – yes, err Jim, what is it?"

"Your not concentrating, pass the nails " Delbert pushed his glasses up his nose and looked for the nails, they were spotted and he reached over a beam and picked up the half full tin and passed it to Jim.

"Anything else Jim" he said wearily, he got no reply and therefore assumed it was ok to descend to continue thinking, he did so and took up a chair in the shade of the half complete building.

"Is everything ok with Delbert, he seems awfully quiet today Amelia?" 

"It must be the heat, he always insists on wearing all of those layers, I have no idea why" Amelia turned her back to Sarah and bit her lip and clenched her fist. 

*Surely Delbert understands that I love him more than anything*  "aah, what have I done" Still biting her lip and now with her arms crossed she looked back at Sarah.

"What was that Amelia, Amelia, are you ok? You look like Delbert, do you want a drink, look - take a seat and I will get you a drink" 

"Oh don't fuss, theres nothing wrong with me, I just have a lot on my mind at present." Sarah knew not to pry into Amelia's private life so she continued making the drinks.  

"Actually Sarah, may I ask you for some advice?" Sarah a little surprised at this request put down the jug and looked at Amelia "Certainly, about what, im not quite sure that im the best person to ask though"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but did you and Jims farther…" At this Sarah looked down at the make-shift table, Amelia paused knowing she had hit a sensitive subject but continued knowing she had to get an answer

"Did you and jims farther ever fall out?" Sarah's head lifted "Not exactly fall out but, how can I put it, Feel like you don't really know the person?"  She looked at Sarah with wide eyes hoping for some sort of assurance.  

"Oh, Always!" she gave a slight laugh, "No, seriously of course we did, when we loved each other." She looked back at Amelia with a smile who then returned it with a slightly confused expression "Sometimes he said something's that made me feel I didn't know him properly, why? What has happened between you two then?"

"That's what Delbert must be thinking then." Confusion now showed itself on Sarah's face "I think he believes that he is not the only love in my life, which of course he is "     

"What would make Delbert think that, you two seemed to be getting on great.  Look, I have known Delbert for years, more than I can remember and know that he is a scientist and well, he thinks a lot, he needs evidence before he will do or believe anything, your not seeing anyone else are you?" Sarah said jokingly but then stopped talking and looked at Amelia, with a blank expression she looked at what Amelia was starring at.  She found herself looking up into the Etherium and then realised what that other 'love' in her life was. 

"Excuse me ma'am" came a voice from behind Amelia; she turned around and saw no one, so as she was so used to doing in the past she looked down and sure enough there he was, a man with green scaly skin about 3 feet tall in a blue neatly pressed uniform.

"Ahh, Captain Amelia ma'am" he saluted as quickly as he could and in doing so dropped the letter he was supposedly meant to be holding very carefully.  

"At ease Mr. Hibbert, for your information im not a captain anymore, please remember that"

"Certainly captain, err ma'am, sorry" he leant down and picked up the letter and dusted a few specs of dust from the seal.  

"Mr. Hibbert is there a reason for you standing in front of me motionless or are you here to serve a purpose" Amelia noticed the letter and looked at it curiously 

"Yes, ma'am I have to deliver a letter to a Mr, err…" he fumbled with the letter seeking the name written on it.

"A Mr. Hawkins by any chance?"  Hibbert stopped looking for the name and looked at Amelia.

"Yes, a Mr. Hawkins, do you know where he is, ma'am?" 

"Well of course I do, you know me better than that Hibbert, he's up in the raft…apparently not"

~~#~~

"Ooh Jimmy, who's that lizard saluting the captain, he looks important"

"What are you talking about Ben, a lizard saluting the captain, has your memory chip come loose, remember what a lizard looks like?"

"Jimmy its true, there is a lizard in front of the captain, he's just dropped a letter"

"WHAT, what does he look like?"

"Well, he's green with big eyes, nice big hands, haven't seen his smile yet…"

"No you idiot what's he wearing?"  Jim now was scrambling up into the roof to see for himself

"Ok, Jimmy, he is wearing a blue uniform, and a blue hat, black shoes, and has a brown bag over his shoulder."  Jim lifted himself onto a beam and had a look for himself

"I remember those people from the academy, they're like the academy's own private postman.  That could only mean one thing"

"He's cheating the tax system and doing a job on the side?" 

"No, dumb robot, I don't know where you get your ideas from Ben, my acceptance letter is here" Jim jumped of the beam and made his way down through the building to meet them

"Aww, my little jimmy is all grown up" he wiped away an oily tear before jumping down and following Jim.

_"up in the raft…" _Jim walked through the door and into Amelia's view "apparently not.  Mr. Hawkins this is Mr Hibbert."  Jim shook his hand and then straightened his back.  Hibbert then saluted Jim fiercely and held out the letter

"By order of the Interstellar Navel Fleet Academy I am here ordered to pass this letter on to the recipient and in return gain the recipients signature as proof of delivery" He held out a clip board with Jims full name in one column and a empty box next to it. "Please sign here," he continued and pointed to the empty box.  "If you require a pen I can provide you with one" 

"Yes, please Mr. Hibbert" he passed Jim a pen with the academy flag on it and Jim signed and handed back the pen and clip board.  Hibbert then saluted Jim, turned and saluted Amelia and lifted his hat to Sarah.  

"Good luck kid" he said in a quieter voice before turning around and walking away whistling a tune.

"What was all that 'im ordered to pass this letter on' stuff Amelia?"

"You better get used to that Mr. Hawkins, That's academy protocol for you, everything must be just right and proper."

"What's it say jimmy?  Eh?" said an excited Ben from behind Jim.

"You will really have to learn to be patient Ben, you're almost as bad as Jim was" said Sarah.

"Mum, remember what we said, earlier" 

"I've stopped tucking you in now if that's what you mean" Sarah laughed as did Amelia and so did everyone else that had now congregated around the four , Delbert still sat in his chair looking into the ground and Sarah noticed this.  Jim gave his mum an evil look but then concentrated on studying the envelope. 

"Hold on a minute Jim" she said and walked over to get Delbert.  

"Delbert, jims got his letter, were all going to watch him open it, coming?" 

"Hmm, oh, yes, ok.  This is a major point in Jims life, I can't miss this now can I" Delbert got up and walked back with Sarah to the small crowd.  

"Were all here now Jim, go on then, open it" said Sarah, anxiously awaiting the answer although she had a pretty good idea already.  Jim picked off the red wax seal imprinted with the academy flag and opened the envelope to show what seemed to be a single sheet of paper.  Jim unfolded the single letter dropping the envelope.  His eyes flickered over the finely gold flashed Academy flag on the top of the page and continued reading.  His face fell as he read on.

"When's the start date Jimmy"?

"Never, they don't want me" Jim dropped the letter and pushed his way through the crowd and made his way into the building trying to hide the tears forming.  

The crowd mumbled words of regret for Jim and slowly walked away back to the building site.  Sarah looking particularly upset didn't know what to do; she was so certain that they would have accepted him, especially after a recommendation from Amelia.  She looked at Amelia who had a confused look on her face.  

"Why Amelia, after the interview as well, how could they do that to Jim?"

"I don't know.  Excuse me Sarah, I do believe I have to see someone rather urgently, tell Delbert I will be home for Dinner and will you give Jim my greatest condolences."  Amelia had a fiery look in her eyes as she walked down the road with a straight back and an ere of authority.    

~~#~~

 It took Amelia half an hour to walk to the nearest port where she was stopped at a low fence by a dockworker.  He was about her height, well built and wore a brown flat cap, old shirt, a brown waistcoat and same colour trouser with braces.  What you might call a true commoner, compared to the likes of Amelia anyway, and she knew this.   

"Sorry miss, no civilians past this point, the ferry to Crescentia is the next docking on the right, this one goes to the academy, and I don't think that's where you want to go now is it" the dockworker explained 

 "That is where I need to go, the important word being Need."

"Do you have a ticket ma'am? I need a ticket before you can board"

"Mr…?"

"Mr. Selby miss"

"Well Mr. Selby, what would you do if I told you that I don't have a ticket, but in urgent need of getting to the academy"?

"Well then, I wouldn't let you on, I can't have civilians hitching free lifts anywhere now can I, it looks bad on me, no matter how pretty she is" he shook his head as he spoke

"Well what if I told you that my name is Captain Amelia of the Interstellar Navy, what would you do then"    

"Sorry miss, you cant fool me, at least next time you could try harder with the outfit and all, very captain like, all you needs is a old hat and it would be perfect" Amelia gritted her teeth and stared at the smiling man now casually leaning on the fence post.  

"Anyway miss, the ferry is leaving now, maybe you could get a ticket and catch the next one eh?  Perhaps you might want to visit the planet Gerard, I hear it's very nice this time of year"

Amelia looked up to see the ferry warming up its engines. 

"I do believe im making that ferry Mr. Selby and you're not going to stop me now, are you?" She now looked at him with such anger that she just barged past him, through the gate, and ran up the gangplank.  

"HEY MISS, you can't do that, you're not allowed in there, hey!"

The ferry had started moving away so she had to make a leap from the gangway into the loading hatch that was luckily still open.  The oblivious pilot continued with his routine journey, as she knew nothing of her extra passenger.   Amelia looked out of the loading hatch down at the dockworker holding his hat and scratching his head

"Sorry, you wont regret it" Amelia called down to him, he acknowledged her by swiping his hat at her making it obvious he didn't believe her and continued with his work.  

She walked further in and sat down in one of the many empty seats.  There were only about seven or eight people on the ferry, all of them seemed to be between 16 and 18 years old.  *All accepted candidates* Amelia thought. *Some of them don't look academy material.  What is the reason for Jim not getting accepted, they all know I have excellent judgement on this kind of thing, blast them all, bloody burocrat's*  

Amelia sat there, her hands supporting her head and keeping her hair behind her ears.  About 15 minutes into the journey a young girl came up to Amelia and lightly coughed to get her attention.  

"Are you ok ma'am? I have some travel sickness pills if you need them" Her voice was light and shaky

"So they chose you to ask me then did they, im fine honestly, thank you for asking.  I just wish I was coming back here under better circumstances"

The girl walked back to the 3 other girls all sitting in a group.  Amelia could just pick up light sounds of 'it really was her, she had the accent and everything'.  She smiled and then returned to thinking about the events that currently worried her, Delbert being the most important one.   

~~#~~

"Sarah, where's Amelia, I haven't seen her, or heard her voice for that matter for a while now?"

"She had to go somewhere, straight after Jims letter, no idea where.  She said she would be back for tea though"

"Oh, ok, well, im going to head back to the house, im not being much use here at the moment and I have plenty of work to do, Amelia has threatened to clean my study, you can imagine what she means."

"Ok Delbert, but remember if you need to talk about anything in always here"

Delbert started the journey home *what did she mean 'im here if you need to talk about anything', talk about what, what does she know that I don't* It took Delbert 15 minutes to walk back to the house, he seemed tired, not sure of anything.  As soon as he had close d the door he went upstairs to get his journal then went to the study and sat down.  He took the lid off the ink and opened the draw to get the pen out but it wasn't there.  *Where is it* he thought but then remembered seeing it being put back in the draw on the other side of the desk by Amelia.  Sure enough it was there and he opened his book to the next clear page and started writing.  

'A lot of things have happened recently, some things I will never forget and something's I'd rather lock away forever.  Last night Katherine and me shared our first sexual experience together, I don't need to go into great detail or any detail because I will never forget it, it is something I will treasure forever, although the next morning's events were a little less than desired. Everything was going well as normal, the usual playful banter that Amelia seems to enjoy was a welcome wake up call, it was only until Amelia returned to the room carrying a paper; which I still have no idea where it came from, that events became uncomfortable.  It seems that the procyon armada have been attacking the fleets ports somewhere.  When she was speaking about it I could feel that she still felt heavily about the fleet, even though she choose to leave it. I had no idea she felt so strongly about it still until now.  I think Katherine wants another voyage, although she is hiding it extremely well I can tell that she yearns to sail the Etherium again, she is not enjoying being 'grounded'. I must say I certainly did enjoy the voyage to treasure planet, well, not the life threatening parts anyway.    She seems to be holding something back from me, why; surely she can trust me, what is there about me that's not trustworthy, especially by my future wife.  I don't even know where she is at the moment; she just left after Jim received his letter.  We haven't spoken since this morning, this is the first time this has happened, im not sure what to do, what does it mean?  

Jim didn't get accepted in to the academy, I feel for him, he was so sure that he would have got in, he seemed so sure about it all.  I have no idea what he will do now; I just hope he doesn't return to what he used to get up to, that would be a great shame, he seems so mature and sensible now'

There was a click as a letter fell through the letterbox.  Delbert wrote for another few minutes before finishing and going for the letter.  The letter was placed on the desk and Delbert went into another room and sat down in front of the half dead fire and just thought of what she might be doing.  

~~#~~

It took half an hour to get to the academy, on arrival the cadets were gathered together as soon as they got of the ferry, including Amelia.  A human officer who got their attention greeted them.  

"Welcome cadets to the Interstellar Naval Fleet Academy, today you will be shown around the complex and then shown the dormitory buildings where you will stay the next 4 years, or 5 years for the lucky ones, please stay close to me as this complex spans over 15 square miles."  There was light mumble of voices and they started walking.  "My name is Corporal Perce and if yo…" the mans voice growing more silent as Amelia broke from the small crowd and started walking down the path she had walked down many time before.  She opened a door that led her into a very large reception room, at the opposite end of the room was a large double door and in front of it a reception desk.  Amelia walked up to it and asked to see Colonel Roderick.

"Sorry, he is currently in a meeting, do you have an appointment"

"No, I need to see the Colonel urgently"

"The colonel is a very busy man, perhaps you could make an appointment and come back later?"

"Later is not good enough" Amelia walked past the desk and headed for the double door.

"Stop, you cant go in their there having an important meeting" the reception worker exclaimed, seeing that she wasn't going to stop she turned to the intercom to worn the colonel "Colonel, there's a…"

Amelia opened the 2 doors at the same time and by the same amount to see the Colonel leant over the end of the long table with maybe 15 other captains sitting around it, and just in time to hear "Crazy woman" come out of the intercom.

"Thank you Millie"

"Ah, How nice to see you again Katherine, we were expecting you but not this early, please take your seat"

Amelia tried to hide total confusion but just stood there, motionless.

"I will explain all soon enough, please, sit" He beckoned to the last remaining seat.  She closed the doors behind her and slowly made her way to the seat, looking at all the other captains, she could recognise some but many were new, they all made themselves easy to identify as all of their faces were concentrated on watching one of the greatest captains ever.    She looked over the table and noticed a newspaper, the newspaper.  

"Ah, Lets Begin…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have done sommit naughty, instead of dealing with my extra work; I booked the week off, Yey for me!  (Maybe my work colleges might actually do some work, bloody slackers).  Anyhoo, im after someone to proof read my work as I have decided it's impossible for the writer to do it as shown in this chapter!   

I hope you like what I have done so far, if you don't, tell me, if you do, tell me also, just tell me god damn it!  (sorry, getting carried away there, wooo, calm down).  

Please review  (I have only just recovered from my injuries, cheers Mia, u made my day girl!) 

Keep Smiling (and reviewing) ~ Robbie. 


End file.
